


Projections (Sorry, what?)

by Weasy



Series: In Parentheses [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Deleted Scenes, F/M, Flirting, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weasy/pseuds/Weasy
Summary: Ten wants to take Rose to the Church of the Papal Mainframe. The church with the very strict nudity dress code…





	Projections (Sorry, what?)

**Author's Note:**

> Post Idiot's Lantern. Some Time of the Doctor inspired ridiculousness to cheer me, and anyone else who needs it, up!

“Sorry, what?” Rose peeled herself away from the corner of the console where she had been manning the controls and leaned around to look at the Doctor properly.

 _“Neither is there any creature that is not manifest in his sight: but all things are naked and opened unto the eyes of Him.”_ The Doctor repeated, complete with teasing grin that made his brown eyes sparkle and lit up his features. 

“Again,” Rose echoed. “I’m gunna go with… what?” 

“It’s Church. You have to go naked.” The Doctor ruffled his hair as he stared up at the domed ceiling of the control room, avoiding her gaze while he considered his words. “Well, no, no – you don’t have to actually be naked, just look naked. You can wear clothes, then I’ll project an image of your nudity onto the priests visual cortex, via a perception projector. It’s quite nifty actually, looks like a little pill. I picked them up at this really interesting Pharma market...” He trailed off, noting her unimpressed expression. It looked remarkably like the time he woke her at 3am (her time) to discuss the relative merits of fission versus fusion.

“Okay.” Rose paced before him, hands waving in synchronised agitation. “Just to be clear, I won’t actually be naked, right? But I’ll still be walking into a room full of people who think that I’m naked: because, they can see a picture of me naked that you’ve sent straight to their eyeballs?”

“Yeeeessss.” He hesitated. Rose seemed much more alarmed about this plan than he’d anticipated. He pulled at one ear, nervously. “Also, I say you won’t be naked but it is a bit easier if you aren’t wearing too many layers. The images line up a bit more... smoothly.” He trailed off as he took in her pose. One eyebrow raised and arms crossed across her chest.

“How exactly do you plan on getting hold of a naked picture of me to do this projecting?”

“Ah, well. Um… there are a few options.” This was starting to look like a ginormous hole he was digging. In fact if he shoved that spade in one more time and fell into a Silurian underground city no one would be surprised.

Rose tapped her boot against the grid floor, each impact ringing dully. “I see, and what about you?”

He paused his mental diatribe. “What?”

“Is that suit skinny enough to get away with a hologram-”

“Ah now, technically, it’s not a holo-”

“Or.” She cut him off, smirking mercilessly. “Do I get to watch you running around in a skin tight jumpsuit too?”

His mouth flapped open uselessly. Silurian tunnel. Yup. This was what it looked like. “Maybe we should just give the Church a miss?”

“Don’t want to see me naked that much?” Rose teased, moving back towards the controls as a sensor bleeped.

The Doctor turned away. “Ah. Hah.” He rubbed his hands over his eyes and wondered what the likelihood of him being able to wipe the last five minutes from her mind without her noticing and becoming extraordinarily livid was.

“You could just ask, you know.” Rose muttered; already back monitoring the looping circles of circular Gallifreyan she was learning to loosely decipher.

Behind her, the Doctor span around. “Sorry, what did you say?”

Rose grinned at his startled reflection on the screen; letting her tongue touch her lips as she stifled a giggle.


End file.
